Pas comme les autres
by Legeekeur gameur
Summary: Sam, un lycéen capable de se téléporter, rencontre Chara (aucun rapport avec la Chara de undertale), une jeune femme ayant rejoint son lycée. Sam va devoir protégé sa nouvelle amie des autres élèves comme ils l'a promis à sa mère adoptive. Mais quand un autre élève se ramène avec des envies de meurtres, va t-il tenir sa promesse ?
1. Arrviée

**Heya !**

 **Voici une histoire fusionnant l'univers d'undertale au notre !**

 **Les personnages : un OC (original character) nommé Sam (qui ressemble à Sans), Chara (aucun rapport avec celle de undertale, juste la flemme d'imaginer un nouveau personnage) et…**

 **Voilà, BONE lecture (C'est un POV Sam)**

* * *

S'lut, moi c'est Sam.

Je suis dans un lycée, sans pote, mais je m'en plains pas. Après tout, leur seul sujet de discussion c'est la violence ou le sexe donc…

J'ai préféré faire chevalier seul.

Depuis ma naissance, je peux me téléporter, mais j'ai jamais su pourquoi j'avais ce pouvoir.

Mes parents sont morts quelques temps après ma naissance, j'ai donc été adopté par Aria, une femme ayant 50 ans aujourd'hui. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je l'appelle Maman, pourquoi ? Jamais dit…

Quand j'uis rentré au collège, elle m'a fait promettre de ne blesser personne, c'est fait. Mais quand je suis arrivé au lycée, elle m'a demandé d'aider les nouveaux élèves à s'intégré, ou à les protégé si nécessaire.

Pas fait : encore personne n'est venu.

J'étais près d'un lampadaire comme d'hab, regardant les élèves arrivés, j'étais le premier arrivé, premier levé, j'ai jamais été flemmard, Aria disait que je tenais pas de mon père, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle sais que mon père est flemmard, comment elle le sais ?

Finalement, je vis les élèves se moquer de quelqu'un, je jeta un coup d'œil, c'était un ou une élève qui avait fait tomber ses affaires, le pire, c'est que je pense qu'il (ou elle) est nouveau(nouvelle), une fois les moquerie fini et l'élève en question sur le petit chemin menant à la cour, je me téléporta derrière elle et je lui demanda d'une voix grave :

« **Tu sais comment saluer un de tes camarades ? Tourne toi et serre moi la main** »

Elle se retourna. Je pus voir que c'était une fille, grâce à sa poitrine. Ses cheveux n'était pas assez long pour savoir si c'était une fille. Bref, elle me serra la main et la retira aussitôt en criant légèrement de douleurs, moi je rigolais.

« Hé, gamine, t'inquiète, ''la main électrique'' n'a jamais tué personne. Bref, moi c'est Sam. Et toi ?

-Ch… Chara.

-Ok. Au fait, tu sais dans quel classe tu vas aller ?

-Non.

-Bien. Bon, écoute, ici, c'est victimiser ou se faire victimiser. Donc ne fais rien qui peux faire penser que t'es une personne facile à battre.

-Même si c'est le cas ?

-Ouaip. »

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

Chara se retourna pour voir d'où venais le bruit et j'en profita pour me téléporté dans ma rangée.

[2 minutes plus tard]

En classe, mais la prof m'était 3 plombs à arriver et les autres en profitait pour faire leurs bêtises. Finalement, la prof arriva avec… Chara ?! Super, elle a pas de bol : Ma classe contient les pires ordures du lycée.

« Bonjour les enfants, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans l'établissement. Va-y, présente-toi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Chara et j'espère pouvoir être amis avec vous et ne pas être rejeté comme dans mon ancien lycée.

-Bien, vas d'asseoir à côté de Sam, au fond, tu sera bien. »

Quel hasard…

Je la vis s'asseoir à côté de moi puis le cours commença.

Comme à mon habitude, en SVT, je fous rien et je ronfle, ouais car en fait, si je suis le premier levé, c'est parce que je fais nuit blanche sur nuit blanche, donc peut être que je suis vraiment un flemmard. Je fus réveillé par des coups de coude venant de ma nouvelle voisine. Je me réveilla et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je comprend rien au cours, tu peux m'aider ?

-Comment tu veux que je t'aide si je dors pendant le cours ?

-S'il te plaît ?

-…

-…

-Ok. C'est quoi le thème ?

-La reproduction.

-Ça explique pourquoi tout le monde est concentré sur le cours.

-Pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Je l'aida un peu avec mes petites connaissances en la matière, puis je me redormis.

Puis un autre cours, puis l'autre, puis la fin de la journée. Bizarrement, Chara était toujours placée près de moi. Mais je m'en suis pas soucier.

Je fessais parti de ceux qui dormais dans l'établissement. Chara aussi. Décidément. Mais bon, les dortoirs était pour une personne, donc cette fois, je n'étais pas avec Chara, et je vais pas mentir, ça me rassure.

Je peux dire que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres…

* * *

 _J'ai qu'une question à la bouche : VOTRE AVIS ?_

 _On peux considéré ce chapitre comme un prologue._

 _Enjoy :)_


	2. Camping et vision

**Heya**

 **le chapitre 2.**

* * *

Encore une nuit blanche, bordel, ces casse-pieds de l'autre côté du mur sont chiants à faire leur fêtes jusqu'à 5 heures du matin, mais j'eus à peine le temps de me reconnecté à la réalité que la sonnerie sonna (D'un côté, elle n'allais pas chanter), je m'habilla en vitesse et je me téléporta dans la rangé de Sport sans déjeuner.

« BIEN, LES ENFANTS ! CAMPING AUJOURD'HUI ! »

Je déteste ce prof, non seulement, il crie sans arrêt mais en plus, il crie dans un haut parleur ! Et comme si ça suffisait pas, il est idiot mais à un tel point.

« BIEN, VOILA LES GROUPE, MACHIN AVEC MACHIN, MACHIN AVEC MACHIN, MACHIN AVEC MACHIN, MACHIN AVEC MACHIN, MACHIN AVEC MACHIN, MACHIN AVEC MACHIN ET MACHIN AVEC MACHIN, COMPRIS ? »

Encore avec Chara ? Bordel, qu'est qui ont avec moi et elle ?

« ET INTERDIT DE PARLER !

-mais m'sieur ! Demanda un élève, comment se diriger vers les campements à deux sans se parler ?

-VOUS APPRENEZ LE LANGAGE DES SIGNES, PEUT ÊTRE ? HAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Et il partit, quand je vous disait qu'il était timbré. Un élève prit la parole et nous donna des ordres, ce qui ne plaît pas à tous, surtout à un : notre délégué.

« Hé, pourquoi tu serais chef et pas moi ?

-Parce que t'a pas l'étoffe d'un chef !

-Répète !

-T'a pas l'étoffe d'un chef ! »

Je soupira, c'est la même scène à chaque fois que le prof de sport s'en va après avoir donné les ordres. Je décida de ne pas intervenir et je pris le bras de Chara puis je nous téléporta devant la porte qui séparent la cour et le terrain camping.

« On fait quoi pour les autres ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Rien. »

On rentra dans la zone et après quelque minutes de marche, On vit deux autres élèves se promener. Chara les regarda attentivement avant de me demander pourquoi ils avaient une carte, un sac et une boussole et pas nous.

-J'ais pas.

-Tu penses qu'il fallait prendre des sacs ?

-On les as pas vu.

-Normal, tu nous a téléportés directement devant la porte

-Merde, je vais voir. »

Je me téléporta sur le chemin menant à la porte de la zone de campement et je vis deux sacs prêt d'un lampadaire, je m'approcha et je vis les noms Sam et Chara sur les sacs, je les ramassa et je me téléporta devant cette dernière.

Après ça, on examina la carte et on remarqua que notre campement était à l'autre bout de la forêt.

-Quand on sera arrivé, il fera nuit, et peut être même qu'on sera le lende…

-Wow, Va pas trop loin, gamine. Je peux nous téléporter là-haut.

-C'est pas de la triche ?

-La triche est quelque chose d'injuste et tu crois que nous balancer ici avec une carte et un sac pour rejoindre un campement à l'autre bout de la forêt est juste ?

-Hum… D'accord, allons-y ! »

POUF !

« Au fait, gamine…

Je me téléporte mal quand je suis fatigué ! »

En effet, on était à notre campement mais sur la branche d'un arbre, la tête à l'envers.

[11 Heures après]

Le campement était installé et le feu était prêt ! Bon, en fait, il était déjà prêt, fallait juste l'allumer. On regarda dans nos sacs se qui avait a mangé mais il y avait rien.

« Mais ? Il n'a rien à manger ?! S'exclama ma ''partenaire''

-Et bien… A moins que la carte soit un nouveau type de papier mangeable…

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai faim !

-Moi aussi, mais on n'a rien ! Mais j'ai appris qu'on pouvait survivre plusieurs semaines sans manger.

-Et les boissons ? Il n'y a pas d'eau dans mon sac et je pense pas qu'on peux survivre plusieurs semaines sans eau.

-Bordel ! Ils veulent notre mort, je vois pas d'autres solutions !

-Combien de temps doit t-on rester ici ?

-Une semaine.

-On va mourir... »

J'avais d'autre à dire car elle avait raison : sans eau, on peux pas tenir une semaine. Finalement, je proposa à Chara de s'occuper de ça plus tard et d'essayer de dormir. Elle acquiesça. Au moins, ils nous ont fournis la tente et les sacs de couchage.

[Dans la nuit]

« Désolé, Aria. C'est pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesse. »

Une attaque, un corps tombant et son meurtrier rigolant, l'œil droit illuminé d'une lueur violette…

Et je me réveilla.

Je respirais très vite, ce cauchemar, j'ai vu Chara mourir, par contre, j'ai pas vu son meurtrier, mais j'ai reconnu mon rire et ma voix. C'était pas un cauchemar mais… autre chose, comme une vision. Mais ça ne pouvais pas être une vision de l'avenir, jamais je ne tuerais Chara, pas dans le hall du lycée, en plus. Une voix à côté de moi me fais sortir de mes pensées

« Hey, Sam ! T'as fait un cauchemar ? Me demanda Chara, à moitié endormie.

-Ouaip. Mais… C'est rien. Rendors-toi.

-Ok. Bonne nuit.

-... »

* * *

Jamais pu m'enlever cette vision de l'esprit, j'ai passé ma nuit à rien faire, à tourner en rond, mais rien n'y fait. Au lever du soleil, j'étais assis sur l'herbe, entrain de regarder les cendres des bûches.

« Tu attend qu'un phénix naît de ses cendres ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh… bonjour Chara. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire, apparemment, elle a réussi à dormir. Elle portait encore son pyjama vert avec un cœur rouge dessus (ouais car on a prévenu qu'il fallait prendre nos pyjama et les donnés au prof de sport qui les as mis dans nos sacs.

« Encore en pyjama, a ce que je vois.

-Et t'a pas encore dormi, à ce que je vois.

-Ouais mais moi j'uis habillé.

-Je sais, en fait je voulais juste te dire de ne rentrer dans la tente le temps que je le change, ok ?

-De toute façon, j'étais pas prêt de bouger.

-Tant mieux. »

Quelque minutes après, elle sortit de la tente quand une voix bien connu se fit entendre.

« LES ENFANTS, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS COMBATTRE ! N'OUBLIEZ PAS, PARTEZ A L'ASSAUT MAIS VOTRE CAMPEMENT SERA SANS DÉFENSE, ET LE BUT C'EST DE DÉTRUIRE LE CAMPEMENT DES AUTRES ET LES LAISSEZ VIVRE DANS CE QUI RESTERA, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'ARMES ? LES MEILLEURS POURRONT EN FABRIQUER ET LES AUTRES… PEUX ÊTRE QUE LEUR SAC SERA UTILE. HAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Je tourna la tête vers Chara qui semblait aussi étonné que moi.

« T'as entendu ?

-Ouais.

-Mais… Je veux pas dormir dehors ce soir, que pouvons nous faire ?

-Prier pour que personne ne nous-

-Voilà un camp ! Cria un élève un peu plus loin. »

On se tourna vers la voix, un élève, avec un bâton dans la main. Je soupira, m'approcha et murmura

« Désolé Aria, voilà une promesse de brisée. »

Je me téléporta devant lui et lui enleva le bâton des mains avant de le jeter au loin, il ne demanda pas plus et partit en courant.

Et le reste de la journée fut comme ça : Une personne attaque et il fuit à la fin.

La nuit tomba, je pensais enfin avoir un peu de repos mais je vis deux élèves s'approcher, ils avaient… une épée en bois dans leurs mains ?

« D'où vient ces épées ? Demandais-je étonné.

-Je les est construites, Répondit l'élève de devant, Pas mal, hein ? Maintenant, affrontes-nous !

-Demandez si gentiment, je ne peux décliner l'invitation.

-Tu te moque de… Euh, il est où ?

- **En combat, faut toujours avoir des yeux dans le dos.** Répondis-je.

Je lui donna un coup dans le dos et il s'effondra. Je pris son épée et la garda en main en lui demandant de partir.

-Ha Ha ! Désolé mais… Je ne peux pas. Maintenant, COUPONS cette conversation, tu veux ?

-Hein ? »

Le deuxième élève arriva derrière moi et fit glisser son épée sur mon dos, certes, je n'est pas eu mal, mais j'ai été surpris, l'autre en profita et me jeta à terre avant de me donner un dernier coup de poing dans le visage.

Il s'avança vers la tente et jeta Chara au sol sans regret. Je sentis mes forces revenir et se multiplier, je me téléporta devant lui puis je lui donna un gros coup dans le ventre en disant

« Désolé mais je ne t'ai pas invité à notre fête ! »

Il finit plusieurs mètres plus loin dans un arbre. Il se mit à pleurer disant qu'il était désolé et partit en courant, l'autre le suivit. Je m'écroula sur l'herbe avant que Chara m'adresse la parole.

« Depuis quand t'a une telle force ?

-Je sais pas. D'ailleurs, je savais pas que les lycéens pouvaient pleurer.

-Hé hé. »

En fin de soirée, le haut parleur se remit en marche en disant que tout le monde doit revenir demain car ils ont oubliés de mettre nourriture et boisson dans les sacs.

Je poussa un soupir de soulagement et je m'endormis, sans cauchemar, cette fois.

* * *

 _Ce genre d'histoire plait pas à tout le monde, je me trompe ?_

 _Peut importe votre avis, laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Enjoy :)_


	3. 2 cousins spéciaux

**Chapitre 3.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **AeleWalker : Merci pour ta review, je commençais à perdre espoir.**

 **BONE lecture !**

* * *

Le jour de liberté… Un soirée spécial ou les élèves parlent d'autres chose que de leurs sujets de discusion normal et ou on se demande des défis normal comme…

« Bordel, je pensais pas qu'elle était aussi lourde.

-TU CROIS QUE JE SOURDE OU QUOI ? »

Je rigola, nous somme en train de jouer à ACTION OU VÉRITÉ et Luka, un des élèves, a eu comme défi de porter une fille ''en mode princesse''. Il avait choisi Chara car il pensait qu'il pouvait la porter sans problème, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas. Chara rougissait, parce qu'elle est gênée, mais lui, on s'est pas si il rougit parce qu'il est gêné, ou parce qu'il est bout de force.

Il finit par la lâcher, à bout de force, et rampa vers sa place en murmurant « Plus jamais ça ». Après cela, ce fut à lui de donner un défi.

« Hum… Sam, Action ou vérité ?

-Vérion.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchis puis prend la première partie du mot. »

Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de comprendre.

« Ok, vérité alors… Je sais pas… Tiens, Est tu amoureux ?

-Non.

-Ok. »

Il n'insista pas, tant mieux. Après 3 élèves, ce fut le tour du chef de la soirée, ouais, on élit toujours un chef qui choisit les activités de la soirée.

-Bien. Sam, Action ou vérité ?

-Mensonge.

-Tu es vraiment con, des fois. Bref, vérité. Pourquoi protèges-tu Chara ? »

Depuis qu'on est revenu du camping, les harceleurs ont mis leurs radars sur Chara, et je la protège d'eux, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas dire pourquoi.

« C'est un secret.

-Tu sais ce que j'en dis, moi ? Me demanda le chef, J'en dis que t'es amoureux d'elle.

- **Et moi, je dis que si tu redis ça une fois, tu va t'en mordre les doigts.** Dis-je en me téléportant à quelques mètres de son visage.

-C'est bon. Je plaisante. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas le dire. »

Je quitta le jeu après cela pour aller boire un coup. Je ne pense pas que leurs dire la vérité avancera quelque chose, mais une personne va devoir savoir le pourquoi si je veux pas qu'elle s'imagine des trucs.

-Hé, Sam !

-Yep, Chara ?

-Pourquoi t'a quitté le jeu ?

-Je devais me changer les idées.

-Tu n'étais pas plutôt gêné ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

-Non. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui.

-Assis toi, je vais te le dire. »

Elle s'assit, je m'assis puis je commença.

-Depuis ma naissance, je ne vis pas avec mes parents mais avec Aria, une femme qui refuse que je l'appelle Maman pour une raison que j'ignore. Quand je suis rentré au collège, je lui est promis de ne blesser, promesse que j'ai brisé, durant le camping. Puis, quand je suis arrivé au collège, elle m'a demandé de protégé les nouveaux élèves des abrutis qui nous servent de camarades. Et on y est, tu es toujours en un seul morceaux, sans blessures sur le corps. T'as compris ? Sans cette promesse…

 **TU SERAIS DÉJÀ LA VICTIME NUMERO 1 DU LYCÉE ! »**

Je mettais téléporté à quelque mètres d'elle, mais seul problème, c'est que j'ai oublié de changer ma position pendant la téléportation, ce qui veux que j'étais encore en position assise mais sur rien. Je tomba sur les fesses se qui enleva le côté menaçant de mes dires, pourtant, Chara ne rigolait et avait l'air de prendre ma dernière phrase très au sérieux.

« Si se que tu dis est vrai, alors merci.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Dis moi, ou sont tes parents vu que tu ne vis pas avec eux ?

-Mort.

-Ah, désolé.

-C'est la vie. Et toi, c'est comment avec tes parents ?

-Si on peux les appeler comme ça. Mes parents me considèrent comme une esclave et ils me donnent toutes les taches ménagère possible, je ne sort jamais et quand ils n'ont plus aucune taches à me donner, il m'enferme dans ma chambre.

-Mon dieu, ta vie devait être un enfer.

-Ouais.

-Les enfants ! »

Tiens ? Le principal vient s'ajouter à la fête ? Apparemment non. Mais une personne était à côté de lui. Un mec bizarre avec des lunettes noir avec marqué dessus YOLO et des habits de toutes les couleurs. Moi et Chara s'approchions de lui et quand il nous vit, ils vint à côté de nous pour se présenté.

« Hey, Comment ça va, mes supers nouveaux potos ? Y'a une fête ici ? Moi, j'sais mettre une ambiance méga génial dans les fêtes. Bref, moi c'est Fresh. Fresh Squell. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre, il parlait hyper vite et c'était bizarre de voir un mec multicolore ici. Mais il était marrant.

-T'es pas un peu timbré, Fresh ? Demandais-je en rigolant

-Si moi j'uis taré, alors j'imagine pas mon cher cousin qui va arriver dans 2 minutes.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Fresh s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Tu vois ton amie ? Si tu la laisse avec mon cousin, elle ne va pas vraiment aimé ce qu'il va faire.

-Du genre ?

-Ça commence par B et ça se finit par R.

-T'AS TOUT COMPRIS, FRESH ! »

Fresh s'écarta et je pus voir une autre personne. Il portait des vêtements courts de couleur rose, je sais pas pourquoi mais je crains le pire avec lui.

-Salut, mon super et généralissime cousin (ironie)

-Salut Fresh, hé, c'est qui la fille derrière toi ?

-Non Lust.

-J'ai envie de la bai- _gner._

-Quoi ? Demanda Chara, étonné.

-FRESH, ARRÊTÉ DE CENSURER MES MOTS !

-Désolé, mon p'tit pote, mais il est hors de question que tu dises ce genre de mots très mal vu ici.

-J'me fous, moi je dis qu'elle va pouvoir voir ma bi- _cyclette_.

-Oh bordel, les jeu de mots débiles. Déclarais-je, en rigolant.

-FRESH ! Cria Lust, voulant à mon avis le détruire.

-Tais toi et laisse moi parler, Lust.

-Ok. Mais uniquement parce que t'es le chef.

-Merci. »

Après ça, il se présenta encore une fois et présenta Lust, son cousin obsédé par le sexe.

« Comme tout le monde ici. Dis-je sans vraiment me soucier de ça.

-Lust va plus loin, mon pauvre ami, la dernière fois, si j'étais pas intervenu, il aurait mis à nu une femme.

-D'accord…

-T'inquiète pas pour Chara, elle sera en sécurité tant que je resterais près de Lust. »

Ses deux là sont vraiment tarés. Fresh, avait quand même l'air sympa, il était marrant avec ses lunettes YOLO. Le seul truc bizarre avec lui, c'est que quand il dit certains mots, ces lunettes changent le mot, tu genre, quand il a dit qu'il savait mettre une super ambiance au fête, le mot YOLO est devenu PARTY. Mais sinon, il a l'air vraiment sympa, par contre, Lust est trop … obsédé pour le déclaré sympa.

Ces deux là sont vraiment spéciaux.

* * *

 _Fin !_

 _Je sais que Fresh censure les mots avec des jeux de mots portant sur les PARTY, mais pour aller avec bai- et bi-, j'avais pas d'idée._

 _Laissez une review ! 2 ou 3 lignes, c'est pas important !_

 _Enjoy :)_


End file.
